It's Just A Nightmare
by FreudTastic
Summary: My first Horror Fic. Chopper realizes Zoro has been acting weird lately, then he has a nightmare... like no one before. Oneshot. Rated M for coarse language, gore and violence.


**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and TvTokyo, I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. This is a purely Fan-made Fiction.**

**WARNING: This Fic contains extremely explicit blood scenes, and gore. It is not for the faint of heart.**

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no… BAZOOKA!"

Luffy cried out as he stretched out his arms far behind him, and then rushed up to the Marine Leader that the Straw Hats had crashed into lately, literally. Luffy had forgotten to take the steering helm, and so the Going Merry had crashed into a Marine ship, and the Marines had gotten pissed off and attacked them. Now they were all beaten, and the Leader was currently hit by both of Luffy's palms and sent flying across the water and into the horizon. "Hahaaa! And theeeeeeeeeeeeeere he goes!" Luffy shouted and giggled with his usual grin on his face.

"Yeah! That HAS to be a new record!" Usopp chuckled as he noticed one of the Marines move. "USOPP HAMMER!" he pulled out a hammer and bashed the Marine's head, rendering him unconscious. "Phew… danger averted guys! I'm ok!" he said with a self-confident tone.

"Geez, Usopp always tries to draw attention to himself." Nami sighed and separated the parts on her Clima Tact staff, strapping them up on her waist. "Now let's get back to Merry-Go before more Marines show up, everyone!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES, NAMI-SWAN!~" Sanji chirped out with hearts fluttering around his head and forming in his eyes, following Nami like a mindless zombie. Usopp just rolled his eyes as he and Luffy followed. Onboard, Chopper was awaiting them to check up possible wounds on them. Happily, he found out that no one had gotten seriously injured during the fight.

"This is not so serious. Just a few minor bruises on Usopp, a small scratch on Luffy… it'll heal easily!" Chopper said, chirping in his usual, happy tone. "You're all ok to go! I'm just surprised Zoro wasn't in this fight…" Chopper had thought about it, just when Luffy and the others began battling the Marines. He did not see Zoro with them, and that perplexed him to no end. Zoro was always such a battle-maniac, hungering for combat. Almost _living_ on killing the Marines they faced. Sometimes it scared Chopper, but he had reminded himself that Zoro was only doing so to protect his fellow crewmates, and nothing more. After all, Zoro was Luffy's most trusted man. Smiling, the reindeer trotted off to see where Zoro was, actually, and went towards his cabin.

'_He is usually there, polishing his swords…'_ he thought to himself and then reached up for the hard-to-reach door knob, but managed to get a hold of it and twisted it slowly, and nudged the door open. He peeked inside, and saw Zoro inside. The green-haired swordsman was not like himself, it seemed. He sat in his room, only one, single candle lighting up the darkness inside it, while he was polishing his swords with a whetstone, cursing and muttering to himself. Chopper had truly never seen him like this before. He wasn't even caring about Chopper's presence, even if he stood right on his doorstep. Chopper was freezing a bit. Out of fear, and nervousness. It was as if a cold aura emitted from the Bushido, and the reindeer was trembling from it. He instantly closed the door, hearing Zoro only grumble slightly, and return to sharpening his blades. Sighing in relief, Chopper tried to forget what he had seen, but for some reason that image of Zoro sitting there had printed into his mind. He wanted to forget about it, so he began heading towards his room, thinking a bit of sleep would wear off that image. He trotted straight off for his cabin, only to be cut off by Luffy yelling at him;

"Oi, Chopper!" Chopper almost flew out of his fur, but calmed down as he realized it was the captain. "Did you go and check up on Zoro? He's been acting strange lately; I wonder what's up with him." He said to Chopper, who only frequently nodded to Luffy's question.

"Y-Yeah, I've noticed." He said nervously, before he turned away to trotter off to his cabin. But Luffy grabbed his shoulder, seeming serious about his first-mate's condition. Chopper sighed and turned to Luffy. "He seems rather… upset for some reason, Luffy. I can't give a full diagnosis, but I suggest that we avoid contact with him so he can figure out whatever upsets him for himself." He used his most serious tone to make Luffy understand that Zoro just needed some time alone for now, and the Rubber-man understood, nodding slightly. He let go of the reindeer, as he instantly ran to his room and closed the door, tossing his hat onto his desk and laid down on his bed. He covered himself with a blanket and tried to go asleep. That expression Zoro has had on his face… it frightened him. It was as if a cold-blooded monster was hiding beneath it, glaring at him like a prey. It made his fur rise a bit around his neck and made his spine shiver. Sighing, he turned his head, staring into the wall and trying to get some sleep and forgetting about it all. But it only seemed to turn matters worse. For during his time asleep… he had a nightmare, like none before.

* * *

**Luffy and his crew were just chilling on the deck of Going Merry, during a very clear, calm day, just like this day had been. They were all very bored and tired after having had fought several Marines, just like today. Luffy was laying on the Going Merry's figure-head, and just snoozing off the day as usual. Nami was discussing about the upcoming rainstorm with Sanji, who just nodded while hearts were pounding in his eyes, and Usopp was sitting on the middle of the deck, fixing with his countless new projectiles and devices.**

"**I'm booooooooored!" Luffy said out loud as he lay on his "throne" as he called it, looking out at the ocean. He wanted something exciting to happen, even though they had kicked the ass of several marines a few moments ago. Luffy got easily bored, anyways. Finally, one of the cabin doors kicked open, and the one who was seen was Zoro, standing at the entrance of his door. He had his swords sheathed on his waist, and had his head bent down, his eyes covered in darkness. He began taking large, striding steps along the deck's planks with direction for Nami and Sanji. Nami just thought Zoro was gonna pass him, so she kept talking to Sanji about the possible rain that was approaching. So busy was she talking to Sanji, that she did not notice Zoro walking up behind her, unsheathing one of his blades…**

**A loud, stabbing noise was heard through the air around the Going Merry, and Nami's eyes froze while opening wide-open. Gagging up blood and looking down at her body, one of Zoro's swords were sticking right out of her chest, covered in her blood, which was dripping off the tip and onto the chef's polished, black shoes. Nami was even more shocked, and even in her semi-death experience, she let out a terrified scream of pain and terror. A demonic grin was all that was seen of Zoro's face, and in a flash, Zoro's blade sliced through the young girl's frail body, and a huge open wound was split apart from her chest to her mid-section, blood gushing out of her as her body was opened up, falling onto the deck floor, before she collapsed in her own bloody mess, lifeless. Everyone were just numbed and paralyzed at Zoro's heartless, murderous action, and no one knew why he would do such a thing. But before anyone could do anything, Sanji had lashed out a kick against Zoro, who dodged it with ease.**

"**YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the enraged chef yelled as he lashed out a series of high-speed kicks against Zoro. "HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAINST NAMI-SAN? I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY, YOU FUCKING MURDERER!" but once Sanji aimed a kick against the swordsman's face, Zoro merely grabbed his leg, and with a single chop, his leg was cut off straight from the blonde's midsection, and he yelled in pain and grabbed the bleeding mass of flesh that had been exposed, and fell down on the deck as he could not balance on one leg because of the pain. Zoro was towering over the blonde chef now, grinning even wider. "G-Go to hell, fuckface…" Sanji spat at him, and was only replied to with another heavy chop of Zoro's sword, losing his other leg which made him yell in agony. Zoro then aimed a stab for Sanji's head, and with perfect accuracy, he pierced the younger man's cranium, the cold steel going straight through his brain and out on the other end of his head, nailing his skull into the wooden deck. He then turned towards Usopp, who was already shivering to no end and was more terrified to death that Nami or Sanji had been.**

"**W-W-W-W-W-What t-t-t-t-t-the hell, Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Zoro?" he exclaimed while stammering, watching the swordsman walk towards him with two swords, one in each hand, as his third was still nailed through Sanji's head and the deck's floor. "W-W-W-W-W-Why are y-y-y-y-yo-you doing this! H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Have you g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gone insane? O-O-Oh god… y-y-y-you have, haven't you? I-I-I HAVE TO STOP YOU!" he pulled up his slingshot, and fired off a Gunpowder Star towards the swordsman, as it detonated upon impact. Zoro merely shrugged it off and kept walking. Usopp shrieked slightly and pulled another Gunpowder Star, but before he could take aim, Zoro rushed up to him, cutting off his hand as it landed on the deck. Screaming in pain, Usopp held his bleeding arm. "A-AAAAAGGH! ZORO, YOU'RE CRAZY! PLEASE, CUT IT OUT! S-S-S-STOP!" Zoro just kept grinning, and then delivered a stab to the Sniper's gut, quickly pulling out and slashed a downward slash quickly. Usopp just stood still for awhile, before a drop of blood was seen from his long nose, falling down on the floor. Just then, his body split in two, both halves falling to the floor, bleeding immensely onto Zoro's white shirt and dark-green pants. He was heard chuckling in a dark tone, before turning to Luffy, but was surprised to feel his fist hit his face, as he was punched into the wall of Going Merry. Luffy retracted his fist, and looked like he was more mad than ever.**

"**ZORO! STOP THIS AT ONCE, OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" he growled and warned him. Zoro just turned to Luffy, and grinned even wider. Luffy was just more enraged, as the Rubber-man charged at Zoro, stretching out his fist behind him. "GOMU GOMU NO… BULLET!" his fist pulled towards Zoro, but he leaped away to avoid the otherwise fatal melee-range impact, and then charged at Luffy again, slicing his cheek slightly. Luffy winced, having dodged in the right moment to avoid getting decapitated, but had been grazed slightly over his cheek. He groaned out in pain, and then aimed a fist against Zoro again, but to which Zoro dodged again. "ZORO! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?" Luffy demanded as he landed, both of them staring at each other. He now saw Zoro's eyes; they were filled with hatred and blood thirst. Craving destruction, blood and death to slake his unyielding desires. A fire was burning as clear as light in his eyes, which was a flame of death. Had he gone truly insane? "ZORO, ANSWER ME! WHY HAVE YOU KILLED NAMI… AND SANJI… AND USOPP? WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD, ZORO? I WANNA KNOW, AND I WANNA KNOW NOW!" Zoro just kept silent… but then, there it was. A few minutes later after Luffy's demand, Zoro let out a blood-curling, insane laughter that pierced into the skies, which were now filling with clouds. The clouds rumbled and darkened, as rain began pouring down in a real sky-fall, soaking both Luffy and Zoro while it washed away the blood that had poured out on the Going Merry's deck.**

"**Why… Why I did it?" Zoro asked, still laughing his chilling laughter. "I will tell you, Luffy… I will fuckin' tell you why I did it! I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS SHIT! I'M SICK OF BEING DRAGGED OUT ON ALL YOUR CHILDISH SHIT, AND HAVING TO LISTEN TO THAT STUPID BITCH, PATHETIC LIAR AND PERVERTED CHEF! So I decided… to kill you all… to kill you all, and let your blood stain over my body. That way… you'll be out of my way, and I'll be back to the life I used to have… with constant blood-shedding… killing for a living… and seeing my enemies' dead gazes in my eyes before closing their eyes… and singin' their last lullabies in death." His demonic glare fixed on Luffy's face, which was torn with both sadness and anger. "All I have to do… is to kill you and that annoying reindeer… and I'll be on my way to continue my killing spree…" Luffy finally couldn't take it anymore. He yelled in anger, and rushed at Zoro.**

"**ZORO!" he leaped out at Zoro, stretching out his hands towards him to pin him down, but Zoro side-stepped, and with a scissor-like motion of his swords, Luffy was left silent, almost hanging in the air, before blood was seen spilling out of all directions from his gut, as he was cut in half. His upper half managed to make a gagging noise, before his lifeless halves fell down next to Usopp's, the blood mixing with the ever-increasing rain while Zoro stood alone on the Going Merry, his clothes and skin drenched in blood, and his insane laughter echoing into the night…**

* * *

Chopper screamed as he woke up, holding his head and having his eyes closed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NAMI! SANJI! USOPP! LUFFY!" he kept screaming for about fifteen minutes, when he realized… he was still in his room. He looked around, and saw that nothing was changed. He looked to the small slit below the door. No blood was pouring through it. He sighed in relief, as his heart was beating like a pair of bongos, and his cold-sweat was pouring down his fuzzy body.

"I-IT was… it was just a dream… a-a-a really… really bad dream…" he said in slight relief, smiling a bit to himself. "I-I was just… getting riled up from the look Zoro had on his face today… yeah. Everything's just normal. I will go outside, and everything's fine!" he smiled to himself and went to his door, preparing to open the door. He smiled again, thinking that this was all a bad dream, and everything was just fine. He turned the knob, and opened the door… but what he saw, was a total chaos, and his eyes went as wide as they could get; outside, everything in his dream… every single, cruel thing that had occurred in his nightmare… were for real. Chopper was just standing perfectly still, just staring at the dead bodies of his Nakama, being in total shock and despair. He looked at them all, seeing their deaths just as they looked like in the dream. Nami with her deep gash from her chest to her waist… Sanji with chopped-off legs and a sword through his head, being lodged into the deck floor… and Luffy and Usopp being in halves, butchered like animals.

"N-Nami… Sanji… U-Usopp… L-L-Luffy…" Chopper said slowly, looking all around him, tears welling up in his eyes as he began to gently walk out on the deck, noticing blood flowing on the floor, along with the rain that fell on him, damping his fur and mixing with his tears. Not in his worst nightmares could he ever think about something like this happening. It was just beyond his belief that anything like this could happen. And to make matters worse… Zoro was not seen, again. It was just then when he felt a hand grab around his throat, choking him and pressing him up to the wall of Going Merry, and as he saw the one holding him… he just cried more. It was no one other than Zoro himself; drenched in blood and water, and with his demonic smirk and flaming eyes piercing into the reindeer's soul, he stood there, holding him with a suffocating grip, not letting go for one second. Chopper didn't even bother to try and gag, even though it hurt his throat.

"So, the little reindeer finally came out to play, did he…" grinned Zoro, placing the tip of one of his swords at Chopper's head. "Well, too bad that you had to see all this… I was planning on killing you in your sleep…" Chopper began crying. Crying because all his Nakama were dead. Crying because he knew he was going to die too. But mostly… crying because it was Zoro that had killed all of them… and would kill him soon, as well. Why did he have to do it all? Why was he becoming this monster that he was now?

"W-Why?" was all Chopper could whine, but it was too late. Zoro grinned, and pulled back his sword.

"Say goodnight, little reindeer…" he smirked, and with that, a final, single stab was heard in the night, taking the life of the last Straw Hat member, lodging his head into the wall as the blade ran through his head. Chopper's eyes were filled with tears as he died, blood mixing into them as it ran down his forehead, covering his lifeless body and fur, and dripped down in a puddle beneath him. Beneath him, was a message of farewell written, or more precisely carved into the wood;

_I'm sorry  
Roronoa Zoro_


End file.
